Psychotic
by Agreene
Summary: What if there was a third killer in the original Scream movie? Who is this mystery person.


Psychotic

Author's Notes: This is a look at a different version of how scream 1 ends. What if there was a third killer? Who could it be? One Shot. No other chapters.

_Flashback a year ago. _

_Maureen Prescott was on the floor in her bedroom curled up having been raped and stabbed. She was bleeding a lot but still alive. Whoever had done this to her didn't finish the job. She cried out for help and tried crawling to her phone. A figure appeared before her. Maureen sighed thinking that she might be saved. But the figure had a sinister look. A look Maureen didn't recognize. The figured moved towards her._

"_Please help me?" Maureen asks. "I need help."_

"_You most certainly do." The figure said in the room. The figure was holding a sharp object. A knife. _

"_What are you doing?" Maureen asked._

"_It appears they didn't do the job. Now I have to finish you off myself." The figure said._

"_Why are you doing this?" Maureen asked._

"_Because you fucked up my life and you must pay for that. Besides, you parade around town fucking all these men as if your pussy is fucking spectacular. You are not that fucking special." The figure said angrily._

"_Please don't do this. I love you so much." Maureen pleads._

"_You love only you. Now you will die. Good bye Maureen." The figure said stabbing Maureen to her death. "You're son says hi."_

_Once Maureen was dead, the figure ran out the house. The police were called and Maureen's body had been taken to the morgue. Sidney Prescott had lost her mother and Neil Prescott had lost his wife._

Present Day – One Year Later

Sidney was caught between a rock and a hard place. Billy and Stu had her trapped. She needed space if only to get some distance. Both smirked. They had no idea.

"Why are you doing this?" Sidney asked.

"It's a game Sidney! It's called guess how I'm gonna die!" Billy shouts.

"Fuck you!" Sidney shouts.

"No, no, no, no." Billy tells her. "We played that game already remember? You lost."

"It's fun game Sidney. You see we ask you a question. You get it wrong, you die."

"You get it right, you die." Billy said.

"You're both crazy." Sidney said to them. Little did they know.

"We prefer the term psychotic." Stu said to her.

"You're never gonna get away with this." Sidney told them. They both looked up at her.

"Oh no. Try telling that to Cotton Weary. You believe how easy it was to frame him." Billy said smiling.

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes. It was fun." Stu said smiling. Both watched a Sidney a moment.

"HMM." Sidney said. Both Billy and Stu watched a moment. Her reaction to what they had revealed to her was unusual. They were expecting her to break down and cry like she had done before. She starts laughing at them. This was weird. Both looked at each other dumb founded. Why hadn't she been crying? More importantly why wasn't she afraid of them?

"What's so funny Sidney?" Billy asked her. He was a little annoyed.

"Well, that ditty you just spat out. You know about framing Cotton." Sidney told them.

"We did do that Stu admitted.

"Oh I know you did. It was quite amusing actually." Sidney said to them. Her expression was a cross between psychotic and amused. It was an alluring look to Billy. He stared at her wondering what she was up to. "There was just one problem with your plan."

"Oh yeah what's that?" Billy asked her the knife still in his hand. She smirked at him as if luring Billy into her web of deception. Sidney had been playing the role of victim for almost a year and was tired of it. It was time to unleash her inner killer.

"You didn't kill Maureen." Sidney said to them.

"Yes we did. I cut that bitch myself. I watched her die." Stu said.

"No jackass. You watched her pass out. She wasn't dead. You didn't finish her." Sidney said her sinister look causing Stu to back up. He's never seen this side of Sidney before. She'd played the innocent role for far too long. No one knew she had this side. Not even Billy.

"How would you know?" Billy asked her.

"Because…" Sidney said moving towards him. "I killed her." Her voice every bit serious and venomous. Billy had a shocked on his face. Stu shared the same look. He didn't know whether to believe her or if she was telling the truth. Stu watched her to. "I stabbed that bitch to death. All you did was stab her in the chest. You were suppose to stab the bitch in her stomach asshole."

"Bullshit." Stu said. "You didn't even know how to gut another person." Stu said to her.

"I was faking it Stu." Sidney said to him. Billy kept watching her reading her. Sidney moved towards him despite Billy keeping the knife on her.

"I don't believe you. I think you're saying this to save your ass. You're trying to buy yourself some time get out of this. There's no way out of this Sidney." Stu said to her.

"Ok. I'll prove it." Sidney said to him.

"How?" Billy asked. "Maureen is dead."

"Yes I know that baby. Bring Randy to me." Sidney said. Billy looked at Stu who went into the foyer and grabbed Randy then dragged him towards Billy and Sidney. Randy had been nursing his gun-shot wound. Billy had been watching her the entire time. He was recalling the night they murdered Maureen Prescott. He remembered Stu stabbing Maureen in the chest. Then they heard the reports that Maureen had also been stabbed repeatedly in her stomach. They had already left by then. Then it dawned on him. She did do this. If she hadn't, Sidney would be scared pleading for her life. The possibility of Sidney being just as crazy as they were was a turn on to Billy. In fact his dick was getting harder by the second.

"No, guys don't this. Please." Randy pleads for his life.

"Shut up." Stu yelled at him.

"How do you intend on proving that you're a killer." Billy asked her. Sidney leaned into him and tongue kissed him. Stu watched smiling. She pulls away and takes the knife away from Billy. He watches her go over to Randy and stand over him.

"I know you've wanted me for so long Randy but you'll never have this pussy." Sidney said. Stu stood next to Billy watching smiling. "You're pathetic. You actually think I'd let you fuck me?"

"Sidney please don't do this. You're better than they are?" Randy said.

"That shit won't work on me." Sidney said.

"But you're a good girl." Randy said to her.

"If you think that then you knew me at all." Sidney said.

"Sidney, please don't do this. I'm begging you. Please!" Randy said.

"Don't beg Randy. It's so lame." Sidney said then grabbing his head and slicing his throat open. Randy bleeds to death. Billy and Stu watch amazed at how precise she was. Sidney cracks her neck before moving back over towards them. "What do you think about that?"

"Holy shit!" Stu proclaimed smiling. "She cut him open like a thanksgiving turkey. That was so awesome."

"Fucking amazing baby." Billy said pulling Sidney towards him. Both began kissing again. Billy rubbed Sidney ass. She moans into his mouth. Stu watched amazed.

Sidney pulls away from Billy. "We still have some unfinished business." She said.

"What?" Stu asked.

"We have to kill that tabloid twit Gale Weathers and Deputy Dumb ass." Sidney said as Billy and Stu laughed. "Give me the gun Stu." She asked. Billy watched the psychotic look returns to his face only now there's a hint of love and lust for Sidney. This side of her was making Billy so fucking hard. They'd have to take care of that later. Sidney went to the door and opened it. She pointed the gun at both Dewey and Gale then fired two shots. One in both each of their heads. Dewey and Gale lie dead on the porch. "That felt so good." Sidney said moving towards the kitchen.

"We have to change our change plans." Billy said.

"Yeah Sid. You're one of us now. There's still the ending." Stu said.

"You mean killing my father?" Sidney said to him.

"Yeah. We were planning to kill him to make it look like he committed suicide after woods." Stu said.

"Let me guess. You two were going to kill me making you two the only survivors and my dad would be the suspect?" Sidney said.

"That was the plan but now that you've proven you've got the killer instinct, I want you with us." Billy said smiling.

"Ok seeing as though I have the gun, Stu please get my father for me so I can say good bye." Sidney said. Stu eagerly went to the linen closet and dragged Neil Prescott out. He was tied up. Sidney moves towards him holding the gun. "Oh dad, I'm sorry to do this. You married a slut and you'll have to pay for it." Sidney said to him. Neil tried to talk with tape over his mouth but Sidney couldn't hear him and wasn't trying to. "What was that dad? You know what it doesn't matter because you did this. You killed my friends, you killed mom, and you even went after me and my boyfriend. I'm a shamed of you." Sidney said in her best little girl voice. Billy and Stu are loving this as they smiled. "It ends now. Goodbye dad." Sidney said as she put the barrel of the gun to the left temple of her father's head and pulled the trigger. Neil fell to the floor dead.

"Oh my god." Billy said to her. "I love you so much." He said aroused.

"You're gonna love me even more." Sidney said pointing the gun at Stu and firing one shot to his head. Stu died instantly. Billy looked at her shocked. "Shit Sid!" He said. "Did you have to kill him to?" He asked.

"He was holding us back." Sidney said. "You know what to do." She said. Billy looked at her and then stabbed her in the right side. Sidney screamed in pain. She then stabbed Billy in the side. He cried out in pain. He then took the knife and wiped it off as Sidney wiped off the gun and put it in her Stu's hands. She planned to frame Stu.

"Baby, the cops are coming." Billy said.

"Ok." Sidney said as she and Billy took their places on the floor. Sidney laid down in the kitchen and Billy lays in the hallway.

Moments later the cops showed up. They surveyed the scene and were shocked at the carnage. The dead bodies found were Tatum, Dewey, Gale, Randy, Stu and Neil Prescott.

"We got a live one here." Came one of the voices of the ambulance workers as he worked on Billy. "Hey kid, you ok?"

"Sidney. Where's my girlfriend?" Billy said pretending to play the victim.

"I have another live one here." Another ambulance worker said working on Sidney. "Hey young lady are you ok?"

"Billy. Where's Billy?" Sidney called out pretending to play the victim. She was quite good at it.

Both were taken to the hospital. Sheriff Burke had suspected that Neil Prescott was the killer. Now it was confirmed Stu Macher had committed those murders. This was better than Sidney and Billy could've hoped for. Both wanted Neil to be framed but framing Stu was perfect. Sidney had been pissed at her father for always going on those god forsaken business trips and for still loving a slut. She hated her mother for fucking her boyfriend's father and paid the price for it. Sidney and Billy had given similar statements. Sidney's father had left a lot of money to her and his life insurance policy kicked in. She was given a check for a lot of money.

Six Weeks Later

Sidney had decided to sell the house and wanted to save the money. She had rented an apartment and is there now. The press had been good to her. Sidney gave an interview and did several more. Another reporter talked about documenting her experiences writing a book but Sidney told her no. Billy had done interviews as well. He was very supportive of Sidney and stayed by her side. The press called them the Bonnie and Clyde of horror victims. They met it as a compliment seeing as though Sidney and Billy had survived the murders. Some speculated that Sidney and Billy had orchestrated the murders themselves. Sidney and Billy took offense to that despite the fact that it was true. No one had really suspected them of what became known as the Woodsboro murders. Billy's parents had been supportive as well. They knew Sidney and thought highly of her. They offered to let Sidney stay in the guest room but she turned them down. She needed space and that's what she was given. The truth was she didn't want to be anywhere near Hank Loomis. The man was a pervert and would not come between Billy and his father.

Sidney is in her apartment watching TV. She loved the attention she and Billy were getting. She smiled at the notion of how the public made her out to be this innocent little victim but Sidney was far from that. She was smarter than she let off. The one person she hadn't want killed was Tatum. Tatum was as close as a sister she'd have but it had to be done. She would've ruined their plans. There's a knock at her door. She goes over to the door to open it. She hoped it wasn't the press again. It was Billy. Smiled and then opens the door.

"Hey beautiful." Billy said to her standing there holding a bottle of wine.

"Hey stud-bucket. Come here and give me some loving." Sidney said pulling Billy into the apartment. Billy closed the door behind him locking it. Both had made love that evening celebrating their accomplishment.

Sixteen Months Earlier-The Plan

Billy had been pissed off for a while now. He stood by his girlfriend Sidney's locker angrily waiting on her. He had just found out her that mother was sleeping with his father and needed to confront her. He didn't blame Sidney but she needed to know the truth. She made her way up her to locker staring at him. She could tell something was wrong. Tatum was with her and had been blathering on about something Sidney stopped listening to.

"Hey baby." Sidney said to him.

"Hey." Billy said to her. He was moving from side to side fidgeting. "Come ride with me." He asked her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"You'll see." Billy told her.

"Ok. Tatum, I'll see you later." Sidney said as she and Billy left. Tatum waved to her. Once outside of the school building, Billy and Sidney made their way towards his car. Billy held the door open to the passenger side letting her in. Then he heads to the passenger side of the car, gets in and starts the ignition. Sidney was staring at him worried. "Billy are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you trust me?" Billy asked her.

"Of course I do. What's going on?" Sidney asked.

"There's someone I want you to meet." Billy said as he pulled off speeding down the road.

They arrived at a hotel in town. Both had gotten out. Billy led Sidney up to a room at the end of the hall on the second floor. He knocks on the door. The door opens to reveal a young man wearing glasses standing there.

"What's she doing here?" The young man asked.

"She needs to know the truth." Billy said.

"Ok fine come in." The young man said.

Sidney and Billy enter the room. Sidney is clearly confused as to who the young man before her is. She looks from Billy to the young man before her.

"What's going on?" Sidney asks.

"Sidney, let me introduce myself. My name is Roman Bridger. I came here looking for the mother who gave me up for adoption when I was born. An actress name Rena Reynolds. It let me here to Woodsboro." Roman said as Sidney listened. "I found her only she had changed her name. Her name is Maureen Prescott." Sidney's eyes bugged out of her head. Ha she heard him right? Maureen Prescott is her mother.

"Maureen Prescott is my mother." Sidney said to him.

"I know. That makes us siblings. I'm your brother Sidney." Roman told her. Sidney didn't know if she should believe him. Billy watched her face to gage her expression.

"Prove it." Sidney said to him.

"How?" Roman asked her.

"Tell me something about her that only family would know." Sidney told him.

"Ok." Roman said thinking to a moment. "Maureen has a birthmark on her right buttock from a childhood burn." He said to her.

"Holy shit." Sidney said. "No one knew that except for me and my dad." Roman smiled. "So how did this come about?" She asks.

"Mom, went to Hollywood to become an actress. She appeared in a couple of films but something happened to her and she ended giving up acting. When she found she was pregnant with me, she had me and then abandoned me." Roman said as Sidney looked on feeling bad for him. "I came here hoping to see her and get to know her. I thought she'd welcome me with open arms but she pushed away. She said I was Rena's child and that Rena was dead." Roman said bitterly.

"I'm sorry about that Roman." Sidney said. Roman's face softened. He hadn't expected that reaction but he was glad that she didn't push him away.

"Thank you Sidney. That means a lot. The last thing I wanted was to hurt anyone. I just wanted a family." Roman said to her.

"Well you have at least a sister." Sidney said to him. Both smiled at each other.

"There's something else Sid." Billy told her.

"What?" Sidney asked.

"You know all the rumors going on around town?" Billy asked her. She nods. The rumors are true."

"What?" Sidney asked shocked

"Show her Rom." Billy told him. Roman placed the video of Maureen with various men. Sidney was shocked by what she was seeing. Then she recognized the last man in the film. It was Hank Loomis. Billy's father. She looked over at her boyfriend and immediately felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry Billy." She said to him. Billy looked away. Sidney felt something else. Rage. She was pissed off at her mother for what she had done. "That fucking bitch!" She said as Roman and Billy looked up at Sidney. "How could she do this to my father? To me? How could she turn on her back on her own son? This is so fucked up!" She said.

"I agree." Roman said.

"What should we do?' Billy asked.

"We should confront her and make her tell the truth about her affairs and everything that has happened." Roman said.

"I agree. She's gotta pay for her mistakes." Billy said.

"We could do that or we can just kill the bitch." Sidney said angrily. Billy and Roman looked at her. "Making her pay is a good idea. Confronting her won't work. Mom is stubborn. We have to kill her."

"How do we do that?" Billy asked.

"Simple. You love horror movies. Get a few slasher flicks take some notes and the do the deed." Sidney said to them.

"You and you can wear a costume to hide your identity." Roman said.

"Yes." Sidney said to him. Billy smirked. "Oh Billy, let Stu in on the plan but don't mention me or Roman. It's important because he's going to play an important role later on." Sidney said to him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Billy asked her.

"She needs to pay for her mistakes." Sidney said. "My role is simple, I'm gonna play the little victim role. The grieving daughter who lost her mother." She said as they laughed.

"Ok." Billy said.

"Oh and Billy, you have to pretend to attack me." Sidney said to him.

"What? No fucking way." Billy said.

"I agree. He's not attacking you." Roman said trying to protect his little sister.

"I can't handle myself. Besides, he'll only be pretending. I'll pretend to be scared and run away." Sidney said.

"No." Billy said.

"Ok fine. Then have Stu do it only he won't know it's a fake." Sidney said.

"Sidney." Billy said.

"I want it to look as real as possible." Sidney said to them. "Stu can be the flunky."

"Fine." Billy said not at all happy with having to attack his own girlfriend.

"The first Woodsboro murder will be that of Maureen Prescott." Sidney said smiling wickedly. Roman and Billy smiled.

This was the start of what became classified as the Woodsboro massacre. While Billy got Stu to help him plan their attack on Maureen, Sidney and Roman secretly spent time together both siblings getting to know the other. It came in handy. Roman proved to be quite an asset to his sister. It all fell into place…The murders began.


End file.
